Kamen Rider Ryusei
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: The stories of Kamen Riders have been the fiction of Twins. Now these stories are coming to life. Ryunosuke must protect his sister as Ryusei. He will have to choose, to destroy the riders to save his sister, or kill his sister to end this nightmare.


I do not own Kamen Rider I do own the OC's in this fic. This is a fic in what I hope to be a Kamen Rider trio series, BRK. Blaze, Ryusei, and one more in line, so I hope everyone enjoys.

These characters live in a world where Riders do not exist and that all the riders that we know are imagined stories by twin characters.

**- -**

_Riders, warriors of justice. Warriors of desire. Just how far will they go to get what they want, how much will they destroy in order to obtain what they desire . . . Ryusei . . . how far will he go?_

**Kamen Rider Ryusei**

_Ride 1: A wish of a Shooting Star_

_A regular life, that's what I dreamed for . . . I never thought . . . that I would be thrust into such a battle . . . My name . . . Hiryuu, Ryunosuke, Kamen Rider Ryusei. The Rider . . . who will destroy all other Riders._

_- -_

Ryunosuke Hiryuu, twenty-two years old. A regular man with no extraordinary traits other then his talent with music. Just a man who likes to style his hair in what looks to be a small flame. Today, however, was the day that his life will forever be changed.

- -

The alarm was ringing loudly, in attempts to wake up its stubborn master. Ryunosuke hid under his white covers. "Damn it." He said. "Why won't you just let me sleep?"

The door of the room slammed open. A pretty twenty-two year old woman screamed, "RYUNOSUKE! Wake up already!"

Ryunosuke jumped from his bed and slammed onto the floor. He rubbed his back as it was in pain. "Man Ryn! Do you have to yell so loudly!?"

The woman, Ryn Satoh, is Ryunosuke's friend since childhood. Ryn wore her hair in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She wore a black outfit, which seemed like a maid outfit modified into a waitresses outfit. "Well of course I wouldn't have to yell if you just WAKE UP!"

"Okay, okay, I got it." Ryunosuke stood up. His pajama top was unbuttoned already. He grumbled under his breath, "another day, another boring scenario." He stared at what Ryn was wearing. "What's with the outfit?"

"Your Grandfather decided to change the uniform again." Ryn muttered. "Honestly, how perverted can a man get."

"When you live with him long enough, you'll get used to it." Ryunosuke replied. "Which will happen in a few months since he's letting you stay with us."

"I'm starting to think he's only letting me stay for perverted reasons." Ryn grumbled.

"I really don't think so." Ryunosuke started to tease. "After all you have nothing sexy going on about you." Ryn then grabbed Ryunosuke's cheek. "ITE TE TE TE!"

"What has my honorable friend just said?" Ryn said with a menacing smile, gritting her teeth as she smiled.

"Nothing." Ryunosuke replied.

"Besides, I don't think you have the right to say that to me." Ryn teased. "After all you're single." Ryn released Ryunosuke's cheek.

"So what if I'm single." Ryunosuke retorted. "It's not like I've found a girl good enough for me yet." Ryunosuke turned his back, taking off his pajama top.

"Why don't you look right behind you?" Ryn muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Ryunosuke turned his head as he was about to place on a red t-shirt.

"Nothing." Ryn said innocently.

"That's what I thought." Ryunosuke said. He took off his pants.

"EEP!" Ryn covered her eyes. "Do you just undress right in front of people with no regards as to who or what gender that person is!?"

"So what, there's nothing that I have you haven't seen yet anyway." Ryunosuke replied.

Ryn blushed, then she smiled a sly smile. "Oh . . . then how about taking off your boxers and let me see what you have under there then, ne?"

"EH!?" Ryunosuke shouted. Ryn then got close to Ryunosuke and started tugging on his red boxers. "Hey, hey, HEY! NO! RYN!" Ryunosuke struggled to keep his pants on. "WAH!"

A short old man, gray hair, beard, manager's suit along with a vest and all, came up to Ryunosuke's door. "Ryn-chan, is Ryunosuke awake." Then he widened his eyes in shock. "Whoa."

"ACK OJII-SAN!" Ryunosuke shouted. "Get this woman off of me!"

"I'll just leave you two alone." Ojii-san said. "I never knew you two were so close enough to play around so early in the morning." Ojii-san walked away.

"ACK! It's not like that!" Ryn shouted. She released Ryunosuke's boxers, and those boxers fell to the floor. "EEP!"

"So you can't even handle seeing what's under there." Ryunosuke taunted.

- -

Ryunosuke went downstairs, to his grandfather's café (which is also somewhat of a small bookstore). Ryunosuke sat down at the counter and ate his breakfast. Ryunosuke wore a brown coat on top ofhis outfit, which consisted of a red t-shirt and black pants. He ate some noodles as breakfast. Ryn was serving customers as she was a waitress of the café. Upstairs of this café is the living quarters of this place, a home for Ojii-san, Ryunosuke, and a room for Ryn to stay at.

"You better hurry up or you'll be late to class again." Ojii-san said to Ryunosuke.

"My students are used to it anyway." Ryunosuke replied. "Besides, very few of them even care about my class anyway."

"None of them are interested in music?" Ojii-san asked.

"Nada, zilch, nothing." Ryunosuke replied. Ryunosuke slurped the last noodle and drank the soup till his bowl was empty. "Thanks for the meal." Ryunosuke said. He picked up his black violin case and exited the café.

"What a grouch." Ryn remarked as she took a tray of dirty plates to the sink.

"You know he used to not be like that." Ojii-san replied.

"Yeah." Ryn said. "He's really changed after his parents got divorced eight years ago, after he was separated from his twin sister."

Ryunosuke got on his black motorcycle, his coat flew with the wind.

"I never met my granddaughter, how is she like?" Ojii-san asked Ryn.

"Oh in Ryunosuke's terms," Ryn cleared her throat, then spoke in a deeper voice, exaggerating Ryunosuke's voice, "'She's just a girl with a flat body with no beautiful features whatsoever'." Ryn then shook her head. "That's what he says, but he absolutely adores his sister."

Ryunosuke placed on his helmet. At the same time, a woman, about the same age as Ryunosuke, walked past the helmeted Ryunosuke as she was reading a map. She wore a white dress with a black jacket. She carried a large purse with her. She had long black hair, the same color as Ryunosuke's. In fact, she and Ryunosuke have similar eyes, both the same brown.

"Oh really?" Ojii-san asked Ryn. Ryn nodded.

"He really lost it after he was separated from his sister. He pretty much separated himself from everyone else after. Those two were extremely close." Ryn then locked her index fingers together. "They were inseparable."

"So how did they treat each other?" Ojii-san asked.

"Even though they're only ten minutes apart, Ryunosuke's sister always called him Onii-chan affectionately."

"Wow." Ojii-san gasped.

"And a question, how come you've never met your own granddaughter, especially since she's a twin of your grandson?" Ryn asked.

"I don't know." Ojii-san shrugged. "Every time I go to visit my son and his kids, my granddaughter was either not there along with my grandson, had extra classes that Ryunosuke didn't have, which in turn allowed me to interact with my grandson, or she was out shopping with her parents and Ryunosuke was out playing games with his other friends. I'm lucky that I even know who Ryunosuke is. I don't even know the name of my own granddaughter!" Then Ojii-san seemed like he got an idea. "What's the name of my granddaughter."

Ryn opened her mouth, about to answer but found out . . . that she herself didn't know. "You know, I forgot." Ryn said.

Ojii-san fell. "HOW CAN YOU FORGET!? If I knew and forgot I have an excuse (since I'm old) but you have nothing!"

"IT'S BEEN EIGHT YEARS!" Ryn screamed.

The door open, and the woman who passed Ryunosuke earlier entered the café. "Um . . ." The woman said in a soft shy tone. "I saw the help wanted sign outside. I'm thinking of applying for a job here."

"Trust me sister, you don't want a job here." Ryn said. _In fact, the only reason I'm working here is because I'm saving up for medical school and that Ryunosuke is my childhood friend._

Ojii-san however, stared at the woman with widen eyes of admiration. "YOU'RE HIRED!" Ojii-san gave a thumbs up.

Ryn fell down in shock, while the woman was just plain outright surprised. "Um . . . huh?"

"Just tell me your name and you're done!" Ojii-san gave another thumbs up.

"Um . . . my name is Yume H . . ."

"That's enough!" Ojii-san said. "You're in!"

Yume blinked her eyes to process the information. "Uh . . . huh?"

"Ryn-chan! Show Yume-chan around!" Ojii-san ordered with a tone of perverseness.

"I'm going to murder you one day old man." Ryn muttered under her breath.

- -

It was the end of school. Ryunosuke was packing up ready to go back home. But before he did, he opened his violin case and took out the violin and bow. He started playing a sad tone with the violin. He was so lonely, and the song conveyed his feelings.

The door opened. A sixteen year old girl, wearing a black high school uniform with a red bow, came in. She had her hair in ponytails with yellow ribbons. "Um, Hiryuu-sensei." The girl said.

Ryunosuke stopped playing. "Oh Karen-chan." Ryunosuke said. "What are you doing here?"

"Um . . ." Karen said with a shy tone in her voice. "I forgot my textbooks in this class. Have you seen them?"

"I've been wondering who these books belong to." Ryunosuke said. He went to his desk and picked up a math book and a chemistry book. "These yours?"

"Yes, thank you." Karen said. She ran up to Ryunosuke and picked the books up. "Um . . ."

"Is there something wrong?" Ryunosuke asked Karen. "These are yours right?"

"Yes, but about that song you just played." Karen said. "It sounds so beautiful . . ."

"Oh thank you." Ryunosuke said with a smile.

"But so sad at the same time." Karen finished.

"Oh . . ." Ryunosuke had a sad frown.

"It was good song." Karen frantically said to cheer Ryunosuke up. "Just like your lessons."

"Thanks." Ryunosuke said. "You're probably the only one who actually pays attention to my class."

"Oh I'm pretty sure there are others . . . if you look hard enough." Karen replied blushing.

"Sadly, I'm just not seeing it." Ryunosuke replied. He placed his violin and bow back into the violin case. "See you tomorrow Karen-chan."

"See you." Karen said as she followed Ryunosuke out the door.

- -

Ryunosuke rode back to his grandfather's café. He took off his helmet and got off his bike, his coat tail flew with the wind. He opened the door, and was surprised to see the café filled with many men. "What the hell is going on?" Usually there was a good amount of men who want to see Ryn, but this was just ridiculous.

"Haven't you heard?" A guy asked Ryunosuke. "That old man has just hired a new girl."

"He hired . . . another girl?" Ryunosuke said. "Wow, no surprise there." He muttered.

"Oh Ryunosuke, found you!" Ojii-san said to Ryunosuke.

"So . . . tell me what kind of girl you hired this time honorable Ecchi man." Ryunosuke asked with a cold face.

"Oh come on!" Ojii-san shouted. "Can you blame me!?" Ryunosuke nodded. "I'm only doing this because YOU'RE still a vi-" Ryunosuke covered Ojii-san's mouth and then dragged the old man to a secluded corner of the café. Ryunosuke uncovered Ojii-san's mouth, "gin."

"Well sorry!" Ryunosuke said sarcastically. "I'm sorry for being unable to find the right girl!"

"That's the thing, THERE ARE PLENTY OF GIRLS FOR YOU OUT THERE!" Ojii-san shouted in Ryunosuke's face. "I want you to father me a great grandchild! I want to see my great grandchild before I die!"

Ryunosuke flicked Ojii-san's forehead. "You're not dying anytime soon." Ryunosuke said. "After all, there's no way a man whose hit off with one of my coworkers will die that soon."

"Yeah, sorry about invading your class that day." Ojii-san said. "Besides, we had so much in common."

"SHE WAS ONLY FIVE YEARS MY SENIOR!" Ryunosuke retorted.

"Yeah . . . I was actually trying to seduce her for you." Ojii-san said.

"And then you got a great night all to yourself! Thanks a lot honorable Ojii-chan!" Ryunosuke screamed. This commotion caused the other men to see Ryunosuke and Ojii-san's squabble.

"Hey will you keep it down?"

"We want to hear the voice of the new girl."

Ryunosuke steamed. "Everybody . . . OUT!" He screamed.

"Make us."

Ryunosuke then opened his violin case in a hurry, took out his violin, and played a really sour note. This was worse then nails on the chalkboard.

"WAH!" All the men screamed as they held their 'bleeding' ears. Most of them went flying out the door while Ryunosuke kicked some out. Some even made really big flips going out. Ojii-san was one of those that flew.

"GET BACK IN HERE!" Ryunosuke pulled Ojii-san by the collar and pulled the old man back in. The café was empty now.

"You just blew away all my customers." Ojii-san whimpered.

"I'll attract some females tonight for you for free." Ryunosuke said. Ojii-san started fluttering in joy.

"You really need to play your serenades more on that piano." Ojii-san commented.

"Only if you pay big." Ryunosuke grumbled.

Then the employee's only door opened and Ryn came out with Yume, now wearing the uniform. "This outfit is weird." Yume commented. She was behind Ryn so she wasn't visible to Ryunosuke.

"It is." Ryn said sweat dropping.

"Ryunosuke, I'd like to introduce you to the new employee." Ojii-san said to Ryunosuke. Ojii-san whispered to Ryunosuke, "Now go hit it off and make some great grandchildren for me."

Ryunosuke grumbled and closed his eyes. "It's nice to meet you." Ryunosuke said sticking out his hand. Ryn moved out of the way so Ryunosuke could see Yume. Ryunosuke opened his eyes, and widened them in . . . an emotion even he couldn't explain. Yume . . . was breathtakingly beautiful. Never had he ever see a girl with such beauty. This emotion he felt . . . it was love at first sight. Ryunosuke blushed, then he made a nervous chuckle. "Heh, it's . . . nice to meet you."

_Score! _Ojii-san thought. _Now to wait till I have a little baby great grandchild in my hand!_

Yume didn't look at Ryunosuke's eyes. She was looking down. Tears seemed to fall from her eyes. "Is something wrong?" Ryunosuke asked.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yume let out a shout and embraced Ryunosuke in a hold of longing.

Ryn jumped back in shock. Ojii-chan went, "EH" and Ryunosuke froze up. Ryunosuke processed the information.

"EH!?" Ryunosuke screamed.

"Onii-chan!" Yume shouted with a smile of joy plastered on her face. "I've missed you."

"Wait a minute . . ." Ryunosuke took one look at Yume's face. He examined her face, and eventually saw his little twin sister's face in Yume's face. "Are you . . . Yume Hiryuu?" Yume nodded.

"Oh!" Ryn shouted. "Now I remember! That was her name, Yume!"

"Wait, what!?" Ojii-san shouted. "You mean that's my granddaughter!?" _Oh wow, awkward._

"I've missed you Onii-chan." Yume said. "I knew I would find you if I came here."

Ryunosuke was still in shock to see his sister again after eight years. Ryunosuke's eyes tilted backwards, and he fainted.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yume whimpered.

Ojii-san cried. "There goes my hopes for great grandchildren." He bawled.

Ryunosuke woke up instantly because he bumped his head hard when he fell. He then embraced Yume affectionately. "YUME!" He shouted happily. "I've missed you too sis!" He cried tears of joy. "You're back . . . you're really back."

"I thought you said that there was nothing attractive about my granddaughter's body." Ojii-san said to Ryn.

"It's . . . been . . . EIGHT YEARS!" Ryn shouted.

"Right." Ojii-san nodded. He walked up to Yume. "Hi Yume, I'm your grandfather. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Eh?" Yume looked at her brother. "He's grandpa?"

"Yeah." Ryunosuke said. "Sadly." He muttered under his breath.

Yume stood up and bow to Ojii-san. "It's nice to finally meet you Ojii-chan."

"AH!" Ojii-san swooned. "I've been waiting so long to hear my granddaughter call me Ojii-chan."

"And just a moment ago you were trying to set me up with my own sister." Ryunosuke muttered, but Ojii-chan heard what Ryunosuke said.

"Sorry." Ojii-chan said softly.

But really, Ryunosuke looked at his sister once more . . . she has grown into quite a beautiful young lady. Really . . . he really regretted that Yume was his sister right now. Ryunosuke sighed. No use crying over spilled milk though.

Then Ryunosuke's eyes darted towards the window, and saw a man with messy hair staring into the shop. This man wore a green shirt along with a black leather jacket and white pants. He smiled a maniacal smile, and he said something. Ryunosuke read the man's mouth.

_"Found you."_

Ryunosuke was quite sure that's what the man said. The man then placed on a brown hat and walked away. He wondered what that man meant. Ryunosuke was also sure he saw the man look at Yume. Then Yume touched Ryunosuke's shoulder. "WAH!" Ryunosuke snapped back into reality.

"Onii-chan, is something wrong?" Yume asked.

"No, nothing." Ryunosuke replied. Ryunosuke had some inexplainable worries about the man he just saw at the window. But all in all, Ryunosuke was just happy that he finally got to see his sister in such a long time again.

- -

At evening, Ojii-san decided to close shop, mainly because he was still feeling awkward for almost setting his grandson up with his very own granddaughter. Ryn decided to take a trip around the trip. "Ryunosuke, you should probably show Yume around town." Ryn said. "After all, this town has changed quite a bit in eight years."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Ryunosuke replied. Ryunosuke waited for Yume to change.

"Oh, and just remember that she's your sister." Ryn joked.

"I KNOW THAT!" Ryunosuke shouted back at Ryn. Ryn exited the café.

Since Ojii-san had earlier planned to set Ryunosuke up with the new employee, the new employee was to sleep with Ryunosuke in bed. Unfortunately, this new employee was Ryunosuke's very own younger fraternal twin. So . . . at least the two are related so sharing a bed isn't awkward . . . is it?

Yume came down the stairs, wearing a black sundress. Ryunosuke gasped upon seeing his sister. Yume carried a pink purse with her that was about as big as a notebook. "How do I look?" Yume asked her big twin brother.

"You look good." Ryunosuke answered.

"Thanks." Yume said happily.

"Alright, Ojii-san, Yume and I are going to have a walk around town." Ryunosuke said. "Are you going to be all right by yourself?"

"Yeah, sure, sure, just go do what you need." Ojii-san said as he started preparing for his own dinner.

"Bye Ojii-chan." Yume said cutely. She and Ryunosuke exited.

"AH!" Ojii-chan swooned. "My, how I love the sound of Ojii-chan with her voice."

- -

Ryunosuke took Yume all over town, showing how much everything had changed over the years. Different stores, different people, everything. As the two walked, Yume gripped tightly to Ryunosuke's arm. Ryunosuke really felt great knowing that his sister was by his side again. Ryunosuke did however feel really uneasy, as if someone was following him. Ryunosuke darted his eyes to view what was behind him as best he could. He could make out the shape of the man who was at the café window earlier. Seriously, who was this man? An old boyfriend of Yume or something?

"Sis, do you have a boyfriend?" Ryunosuke asked.

"No, why?" Yume asked.

"Nothing." Ryunosuke replied. Then he felt uneasy once more, not from the man who was following him and Yume, but of another presence. Ryunosuke directed his eyes to look at the rooftop of a building. There was man wearing a brown trench coat, with his eyes covered by a brown fedora hat. Ryunosuke really did not feel comfortable.

"Ne Onii-chan, let's eat here." Yume pointed at a diner.

"Okay." Ryunosuke replied to his sister.

The two entered the diner and got a seat at the one of the booths. The two twins sat on opposite sides of each other. The two ordered their dinner, and ate. Eventually Yume asked, "How is Otou-san?"

Ryunosuke was silent for a bit. "He . . . died in an accident." Ryunosuke replied.

Yume gasped. "Oh . . . that's sad. I didn't know."

"Ojii-san and I tried to contact you and Okaa-san, but we couldn't reach you two." Ryunosuke explained. "Speaking of Okaa-san, how is she doing?"

"She's married to a new man."

"Oh, that's cool." Ryunosuke said. "So I have a new stepfather?"

"And a new stepsister and a newborn baby half-brother." Yume replied.

"Oh wow, so I have a new brother and a stepsister." Ryunosuke said. "That's cool I guess." Then he decided to ask about Yume's bag. "What's in that bag of yours Sis?"

"What?" Yume asked.

"That bag, it's kind of big compared to most purses that I know of." Ryunosuke replied.

Yume took out what was in her bag. A red notebook, and another old notebook.

Ryunosuke recognized the old notebook. "Is that that our old art notebook?" Ryunosuke asked. Yume nodded. "Ah, so you still had it all these years. I thought that you would throw that out."

"Mama wanted to throw this away." Yume said holding the old notebook. "But I didn't want to lose this, not after everything that we did in this book." Then Yume's face brighten up. "Ah, I've been taking some art classes. Can you tell me what you think of some of my new drawings?" Yume gave Ryunosuke the newer red notebook.

Ryunosuke flipped through the book. He chuckled. All those drawings were of Masked, mostly bug themed, warriors. "So you still like drawing Kamen Riders now don't you?"

"Well . . ." Yume blushed. "Drawing them with you was what I loved the most. So have I improved?"

Ryunosuke looked at all the pictures. The proportions have really improved from since they were kids. They actually looked real. Riders which he and his sister named, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, and Kiva. All with the back stories that Ryunosuke wrote a long time ago. Ryunosuke turned the page once more, to a rider he didn't recognize. "Who is this?"

"Oh." Yume turned the pages of the old notebook. "Remember the picture you never finished?"

"Yeah. I never finished because Otou-san and Okaa-san got divorced."

"Well, I took what little you drew and decided to finish up the drawing." Yume explained. "Does it look good?"

"It looks . . ." Ryunosuke examined the body of the rider. Red body with black edges and a white center going through the body. A red helmet with red compound eyes and a silver mouth plate. A golden dragon horn on the center of the forehead. Red shoulder pads with dragon horns going up from the sides of the pads. Black gloves and feet. A silver belt with a red buckle meant to scan things. Two red and white guns with blades at the sides of the belt. "It . . . it's exactly how I imagined it." Ryunosuke said in disbelief. "Correction, even better than what I imagined."

"I didn't have a back story for him so I didn't know what to write for him." Yume said.

"Want Onii-chan to write his long unfinished back story?" Ryunosuke asked. Yume smiled and nodded. Ryunosuke got up and sat next to his sister. He sat extremely close to Yume. "Yosh, I'll be asking you for help when I can't think of anything."

"Okay."

Ryunosuke took out a pen from his pocket, and started writing the story of his rider.

_The one who will have to make a big decision. Destroy all others, all destroy the one he loves. Which path will he take? Will he become the destroyer? Or will he destroy his most prized person to end all suffering?_

"This back story is a little dark?" Yume mentioned.

"Sorry." Ryunosuke chuckled. "It was just a last minute thing. I mean I haven't really thought about my old unfinished rider for eight years now."

"Well it still makes up for a good story." Yume commented.

"Thank you." Ryunosuke said.

Yume looked out the window and saw a shooting star. "Look Onii-chan." Yume said suddenly. "It's a shooting star."

"Whoa, cool." Ryunosuke commented. "Why don't you make a wish?" Yume nodded and looked out the window again. Ryunosuke looked at the rider drawing. He wrote some more words.

_Kamen Rider, Ryusei. _(shooting star)

"What did you wish for?" Ryunosuke asked.

"I can't tell." Yume said to her brother. "Or else it won't come true." She said sticking her tongue out cutely.

"Oh right." Ryunosuke said chuckling.

Yume held her hands at her chest. _I wish to forever be at Onii-chan's side . . . no matter what._

Ryunosuke was chuckling wholeheartedly, then he turned his head and saw the same man who followed him and Yume earlier. Just who was this man that Ryunosuke kept seeing?

- -

Later the twins left the diner, and Yume came out to a really cold night. "Oops, sorry." Ryunosuke said taking off his coat. He placed the coat on Yume to keep her warm. "The nights get really cold this time of year."

"Aren't you cold?" Yume asked Ryunosuke since he wore a t-shirt.

"Nope." Ryunosuke replied. "Your big brother is used to the cold."

"Really?"

"Yep." Ryunosuke said. Then he sneezed. "Ok . . . maybe not. Come on, let's go home quickly."

"Yeah, sure." Yume said chuckling. "Go home quickly before Onii-chan gets a cold."

Ryunosuke chuckled. "That about sums it up I guess." As the two walked, Ryunosuke had to ask Yume something, "what exactly brings you back here anyway?"

"I've really missed you." Yume said to Ryunosuke. "I really wanted to see you after all these years."

"Yeah, I missed you a lot too."

"That, and . . . I've been having nightmares lately." Yume said gravely.

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure you had other nightmares after mom and dad separated." Ryunosuke joked.

Yume however was dead serious. "Well, these nightmares felt so real. It was like I was standing in a middle of some sort of war. I couldn't make out who or what was fighting over, but explosions were blasting everywhere. I could hear dragons roaring and getting destroyed. I could see human like shapes flying all over the place, and in the center of it all, you were there."

"Me?" Ryunosuke pointed at himself. "Why?"

"I don't know, but you were scary in that nightmare." Yume said with fear in her voice. "You stood there uncaring to your surroundings, but when you turned around . . . your eyes were menacing. I didn't know what to do, I was afraid of you. I felt like that you changed."

"Well I haven't changed one bit over the years." Ryunosuke said. "You can count on that."

Yume looked at her brother's reassuring smiling face, and she smiled too. "That's true." She said. "You still get flustered easily over embarrassing comments." She giggled cutely.

"Yeah . . . hehe, I guess so." Ryunosuke chuckled nervously. "So does Okaa-san know you're gone?"

"I told her about everything, well except for the dream." Yume replied. "She was ok with me staying with you."

"That's cool." Ryunosuke said.

"So are you and Ryn-san together?" Yume asked.

Ryunosuke blushed. "O-o-of course not." Ryunosuke muttered. "We're just friends, that's just it."

"So you're still single?"

"Yes."

"Ah, how cute." Yume exclaimed. "Onii-chan still have troubles with girls."

"Not really." Ryunosuke grumbled. "I just haven't found the right girl yet."

"You'll find her one day." Yume said to cheer her brother up. "I'm pretty sure of it."

"Thanks." Ryunosuke said.

Then the same man who has been following Ryunosuke and Yume all over ran in front of the two. There was no one else in the surrounding area. "I've finally found you, Yume Hiryuu!"

Ryunosuke's ears perked up. "Sis, do you know this guy?" He asked his twin.

"No, I've never seen this guy before in my whole entire life." Yume replied.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ryunosuke asked the strange man.

"Me . . . who am I?" Then the man chuckled. "You can call me . . . Crisis." The man then quickly pulled out a white futuristic gun from his jacket. The gun had green strips all over and a green gem on the barrel of the gun meant to scan cards. He pointed the gun at Ryunosuke's head, and pulled the trigger in a flash.

Ryunosuke was blasted on the head and he went flying. Yume's eyes opened in despair. "ONII-CHAN!" She screamed.

Crisis threw away his hat. "Now, be a good girl and come with me." Crisis said menacingly.

"No, no, NO!" Yume screamed stepping back. She cried for she feared that she lost her brother forever.

Ryunosuke got up however. He checked his face. Nothing wrong with his head. He was ok! "I'm still alive!" Ryunosuke exclaimed. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Ryunosuke ran and then smashed Crisis on the face with a fist. Crisis went flying backwards. "Whoa . . ." Ryunosuke gasped. Since when was he this strong?

"ONII-CHAN!" Yume exclaimed and hugged her brother. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm ok." Ryunosuke said. "For some reason."

"Wow, you survived my gun shot." Crisis commented. "Are you human?"

"Who cares about that, but what do you want with my sister!?" Ryunosuke retorted.

"What do I want . . . I want her in order to rule over all reality." Crisis said with a menacing smile. He reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a card with green edges. On the picture was or what seemed to be a rider with blue eyes. The rider was hopper based with green body. The rider was similar to the picture of Kamen Rider Ryusei only green and with card like structures over his eyes like a knight's helmet and a Hopper antenna instead of a dragon horn. His shoulder pads had no horns on them.

"What do think you can do with a card?" Ryunosuke asked.

"This." Crisis said. "HENSHIN!" He swiped the card over his gun's barrel. The card disappeared into the gun.

"CODE: DESTRUCTIVE. CRISIS!" The gun said in a male's voice. Crisis aimed the gun at Ryunosuke, and fired. Ryunosuke braced for a shot, but what came out of the gun was a card image. The image shot out, then scattered into three cards that crashed into Crisis to form the rider suit in the card image.

Ryunosuke and Yume widened their eyes in surprise. "What are you?" Ryunosuke gasped.

"Ore wa, Kamen Rider Crisis." Crisis replied. He aimed his gun at Ryunosuke. "Hand over the girl."

"There's no way I'll give my sister to you!" Ryunosuke tried to sound brave.

"Then die." Crisis was about to pull the trigger of his gun, but then a small fire bolt shot out from the sky and shot Crisis. "What the!"

Then the earlier trench coated man jumped down and landed in front of Ryunosuke and Yume. "Are you two ok?" The man asked the twins. The twins were a tad speechless since a man just landed in front of them.

"Who are you?" Crisis asked the mysterious man.

"Shade." The man said to Crisis. The man then threw open his coat, revealing a black formal suit and a red rider belt on his waist. He had a dragon like blaster like device in his hands. There was a green gem embedded into the blaster. "Henshin." The man swiped the blaster's gem over the eyes of his belt buckle, which slightly resembled a demonicf bat. Flames then engulfed the man and scattered. In his place, was a rider.

The suit had red armor with a black suit. It had red shin guards with black lines that created flame designs on the guards. There was a silver band around the feet, with a green crystal in the middle of the band. The suit had black gloved hands with crimson red armbands, which too had flaming designs on them. The suit had a red chest, which resembled a demonic flame with the demonic eye shapes, though the head is not as obvious as the blaze designs were as one would have to look closely to see the head. There was a circle design near the forehead of the head design on the chest. The suit had red shoulder pads, with red serpentine like tails protruding out of them and curving in. The tails were most likely to represent the whole fact as the blaster had a dragon theme to it. Next to the shoulders, two dragon horns were protruding out. They looked like horns of the chest. They weren't long, but they were almost the same size as the suit's helmet, which had red compound eyes (like Kiva's eyes). There was a red crystal between the eyes. He had a silver mouth plate, which had a zig zag design in the middle, most likely representing a demon's fangs. There was a burning aura around this suit. Despite the numerous demonic designs on the suit, the suit didn't really look that evil, rather, it looked like something you could trust.

Ryunosuke widened his eyes in utter surprise. He recognized this suit. It was one of the riders that he and his sister drew when they were kids. Ryunosuke whispered, "Kamen Rider . . . Shade."

Shade pulled the black handle of his blaster back, and revealed a sword handle. A golden blade emerged from the head of his blaster like a pocketknife, and the blade extended. Shade ran towards Crisis. Crisis fired at Shade. Shade used his sword to block the shots. Shade got close to Crisis and slashed Crisis. Crisis moved and dodged. Crisis opened a deck at the side of his belt and took out a card. The card's image was of a green light blade. Crisis swiped the card over the gem of his gun barrel.

"MATERIALIZE: LIGHT BLADE!" The gun announced.

A green light emerged from the gun's barrel, and solidified into a blade on top of the gun barrel. Shade and Crisis started slashing at each other, parrying and cutting. Shade was more skilled, however, at dodging and tiring Crisis out. Thus Shade got the upper hand. Shade kept cutting Crisis at every moment possible while Crisis was struggling to just parry a slash. Eventually Shade kicked Crisis back. Shade pushed the black handle back into his blaster and the blade of his sword retracted.

"This is the end." Shade said. He swiped his blaster over his belt buckle.

"BLAZE!" The belt announced.

Shade attached his weapon to the side of his belt. His right shin guard opened up revealing what seemed to be golden wings, which also resembled horns. Shade then lifted his leg up and jumped high into the air. He came down at Crisis.

"You'll not get the best of me." Crisis growled. He drew another card, this time of a green shield. He swiped the card over his gun's barrel.

"BLOCK!" Crisis then held his gun and aimed at the dropping Shade. Crisis fired. What he fired was not meant to stop Shade, but to create a barrier around himself. Shade's flying side kick connected with Crisis's shield. Crisis went flying after the barrier shattered. He however survived Shade's finisher.

"This isn't the end you hear!" Crisis shouted. He turned to Ryunosuke and Yume. "I'll get her one of these days!" Crisis pointed at Yume then disappeared in a black mist. Shade jumped away.

"Onii-chan, what was all that?" Yume asked, fear in her voice.

"I don't know Sis, I don't know."

- -

The two got home safely. "Onii-chan, what do you think about those two Kamen Riders?" Yume asked. She wore a pink nightgown.

"It's weird." Ryunosuke replied. "I can't believe it, mainly because Kamen Rider is something you and I made up. There's no way there could be such a thing as a Real Kamen Rider."

"I don't think we should think too much of it." Yume said. "Let's go to sleep."

"You can go to sleep first, I still have some things I need to do."

"Ok." Yume said putting the covers over herself. "Good Night." Yume said.

"Good Night Sis." Ryunosuke said back.

Yume was silent for a bit, but then said, "I love you. Ryu Nii-chan."

Ryunosuke was silent for a while as well. "I love you too Sis."

After a while, Yume was fast asleep. Ryunosuke looked at his sister's sleeping face. _She's really beautiful. _Ryunosuke thought. _To think, I used to think that my sister was really plain._He inched up closer to Yume, almost as if to . . . give her a kiss.

Then the windows to his room flew open. Shade, now in civilian form, was standing at Ryunosuke's windowsill. "Ryunosuke Hiryuu." Shade said.

Ryunosuke jumped back in shock. "What do you want?"

Shade took off his hat, revealing a young handsome man's face. He had black messy hair. "We need to talk." Shade then snapped his fingers, and everything around started shifting.

"What's going on!?" Ryunosuke shouted. Yume disappeared in the swirl, "SIS!"

"Do not panic." Shade said. "She is fine."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ryunosuke shouted and ran towards Shade, till Ryunosuke realized there was no floor. "WHAT!?" Yet he and Shade were still floating. Ryunosuke looked up, and saw the planet Earth. "EH!?"

"Your world." Shade said. "A world where Riders don't exist, a world where you and your sister have created many stories of various riders."

"How do you know all that?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Because, I'm one of your stories." Shade replied. Ryunosuke's ears perked straight up. "All of the stories that you've written," multiple Earths appeared around Ryunosuke and Shade, "are all real however."

"What do you mean?" Ryunosuke asked. Then each Earth around Ryunosuke and Shade displayed screens with Various Riders in the screens.

_"ORE SANJOU!"_

_"The one who walks the path of heaven, the man who will rule over everything, Tendou Souji."_

_"WAKE UP!"_

_"FINAL VENT!"_

_"I will fight, as a Human."_

_"Hibiki Soukou!"_

_"ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"_

"What is the meaning of this?" Ryunosuke asked. He recognized all those riders. "All these riders, they're only creations based on me and my sister's imaginations."

"That is where you are wrong." Shade said. "There are many worlds in this galaxy, each with their own stories. Your world however instead had two kids detailing their stories on paper. Now something has happened with this world. The stories that you two have written ever since childhood, are now becoming reality in your world."

"What?"

"Your sister is the key to ruling the world." Shade said. "He who controls her, shall control all, even all the other worlds."

"What do you mean?"

"If the bad guys control her, all our worlds are doomed." The worlds all exploded.

"How, how could any of this be possible!?" Ryunosuke shouted.

"That is why, to counteract this evil, the other worlds have started matching their frequencies to your world and merged." Shade explained. The world depicting Kamen Rider Shade then merged with Ryunosuke's world. "Unfortunately, you, not any of the other heroes, are the one who shall create the fate of the worlds."

"Wha?"

"Ryunosuke Hiryuu!" Shade shouted. "You will eventually have to make the biggest decision of your life! Destroy all other Riders, or destroy the one you love."

Ryunosuke gasped. That . . . that was the same as the story he gave to Ryusei.

Shade threw Ryunosuke an odd card. "This is yours, use it wisely." Shade said.

The card had a red edge, and the card itself was blank. "What is this?"

Shade pointed to behind Ryunosuke. A shooting star was flying by. "Shooting Star." Shade said in English. Then everything was white.

- -

Ryunosuke woke up. It was morning. "That was all just a dream." He muttered. Then he looked at his hand, and in fact, the card was there! "NANI!?" Then he realized his arms were around his sister. "WHOA!"

- -

Ryunosuke had his breakfast along with Yume, who wore a white dress with a pink jacket, and Ryn, who wore a white blouse and jeans. Ryunosuke had bags under his eyes. "You didn't get enough sleep?" Ryn asked.

"None of your business." Ryunosuke snapped at Ryn. He yawned.

"When did you go to sleep last night Onii-chan?" Yume asked.

"I honestly do not know." Ryunosuke replied.

"Now how come you snap at me but reply nicely to your sister?" Ryn asked.

"Because she's my sister." Ryunosuke grumbled.

"Meanie." Ryn puffed her cheeks.

Then, Ryunosuke's student, Karen, ran into the café. "Hiryuu-sensei!" Karen shouted.

Ryunosuke turned around. "Karen-chan, what are you doing here!? There's school today."

"Quick, turn on the TV." Karen said frantically.

Ojii-san turned on the TV. On the screen, various parts of the city were disappearing. A black fog was in the sky. Crisis was shooting everything along with two black riders, one with red eyes and fiery designs all over his body, and one with yellow eyes and lightning designs all over his body.

"What is this, some sort of new Tokusatsu show?" Ryn asked.

"This is breaking news!" Karen shouted.

"NANI!?" Ryn shouted and looked at the screen.

Ryunosuke stared in despair. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the card Shade gave him. Ryunosuke then ran out the door.

"Hiryuu-sensei!" Karen shouted.

"Ryunosuke, where are you going!?" Ryn asked.

"There's something I need to do." Ryunosuke replied.

Yume followed. She got up to Ryunosuke as he got on his motorcycle. "I'm coming with you." Yume said.

"What?" Ryunosuke said. "They want to capture you, I can't risk it."

"But I can't bear losing you!" Yume shouted. "When you got shot yesterday I was sure you were a goner, I have to be sure you don't get hurt."

Ryunosuke sighed. "Fine, but you better stay safe." Ryunosuke gave his only helmet to Yume. "I'll handle without a helmet."

Ryn and Karen ran out as Ryunosuke rode off with Yume at his back. Ryn called for a cab. Karen was about to follow, but Ryn said, "You really should go to school."

"But . . ."

"No buts, Hiryuu-sensei wouldn't want to see his star student to be late to school now, ne?"

"I'm his . . . star student?" Karen asked blushing.

"All he ever does is talk about how you pay attention in class. So move along." Ryn closed the door of the cab and the cab drove off following Ryunosuke and Yume.

- -

Crisis kept firing. "What are we doing?" The fiery rider asked.

"We're drawing her out." Crisis replied.

"By destroying the city?" The thunder rider asked.

"Yes." Crisis said. He fired at civilians and missed purposely.

Ryunosuke and Yume reached the city, Yume took off the helmet. Ryunosuke and Yume looked around the city. Debris everywhere. No one around. "How horrible." Yume whimpered.

"Damn those riders." Ryunosuke said. The two walked around.

"What should we do?" Yume asked.

"Pray that Shade will come." Ryunosuke replied. Then a strange transparent black wall charged toward the twins and rammed Ryunosuke away and went past Yume. The wall then separated Yume and her brother from each other.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yume cried.

Ryunosuke ran to the transparent wall and crashed into the wall. "What the heck is this!?" Ryunosuke shouted. "SIS!"

"ONII-CHAN!"

"SIS!" Ryunosuke rammed the wall. "LET ME THROUGH!"

"Onii-chan." Yume cried.

"Sis." Ryunosuke cried. _I've been separated from her again . . . it can't be . . . and she's right in front of my eyes. _The two held their hands right next to each other through the wall. "Sis."

Yume rubbed her eyes, then noticed something was under the debris next to her. She crawled towards the debris and dug out the item. It was silver belt with a round silver buckle with a red gem for a center. The belt was all ruined and dirty.

Ryunosuke's eyes widened when he saw the belt. Ryusei . . . Shooting Star. "Sis, give that to me."

"How?" Yume asked.

"Just try it." Ryunosuke said.

Yume pushed the belt through the wall, and it worked. Her hands however were still stuck on the other side.

Ryunosuke took the belt in his hands. The belt all of a sudden repaired itself and the silver on the belt was clean.

Then Crisis shot the wall at Yume's side. "Found you." Crisis said. "Get her!" The fire and thunder Riders ran at Yume and grabbed her arms.

"NO!" Yume screamed. "LET ME GO!"

"Finally, we have her." Crisis said menacingly.

"NO!" Ryunosuke shouted. He slammed the wall. "LET GO OF HER! LET HER GO!" Ryunosuke cried. "DON'T TAKE MY SISTER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" He cried and the card in his coat pocket dropped out. His tears splashed into the card, and a faint image appeared on the card. Ryunosuke stopped crying and picked the card up.

_"You will eventually make a decision . . . destroy all, or destroy the one you love."_

Ryunosuke's eyes were determined. "I . . . I've chosen my path." He then held his card out in front.

Back at Ryunosuke's room, the window flew open. Wind started to blow open Yume's art notebook. The pages kept turning.

"I . . . I will destroy all Riders!" Ryunosuke declared. He snapped on the silver belt.

The pages stopped at Kamen Rider Ryusei's page. Words started appearing under the name of Ryusei.

_Chosen one: Ryunosuke Hiryuu, Destroyer of all._

Ryn ran to the spot and spotted Ryunosuke and riders capturing Yume. She noticed Ryunosuke. "RYUNOSUKE!" She shouted, but stopped when she saw what he was doing.

The image on the card was revealed, Kamen Rider Ryusei's suit. "HENSHIN!" Ryunosuke announced. He then flipped the card in his hand and scanned the image of the card over his belt buckle.

The belt buckle flashed. The energy inside the belt started running. "CODE: SHOOTING STAR." The belt announced in a feminine voice. The belt buckle flashed brightly. "RYUSEI!"

The card itself disappeared into the belt. An Image of a giant card shot out from the belt buckle. The card was red. The card crashed into the wall, created a crack. The card then scattered into three pieces and flew onto Ryunosuke's body and created the Ryusei suit.

Ryn dropped her mouth. "EH, Ryunosuke's a henshin hero!?"

Yume was utterly speechless, or somewhat. "Nii-chan's . . . a rider?"

The Ryusei suit then let out a shockwave of energy as the suit's eyes flashed. The shockwave destroyed the wall. The shards of the wall flew and attacked the two riders holding Yume captive. Yume was free from their grip. She ran towards her brother.

"Oh no you don't." Crisis said. He aimed his gun at Yume and fired a green energy net. Ryusei then grabbed the gun at the right side of his belt and blasted the net to pieces. "What."

Ryusei then took the other gun with his free hand. Ryunosuke made a motion with his hands, thus switching his guns to sword mode. The red blades rose from the guns. "Leave my sister alone." Ryunosuke said coldly. Yume ran behind Ryunosuke.

"And what if I don't?" Crisis asked and the Fire Rider and Thunder Rider got up.

"Then I'll kill you all." Ryunosuke replied. "I'm just a Kamen Rider whose riding by. Now all of you just die."

- -

Ends chapter 1. Please read and review.


End file.
